femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship - Part 3,
Pinkie Pie: We’ve been out here a while. Time to reapply! : squishing : Twilight Sparkle: I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer? : Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah! Worried she comes back! I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. to Snips and Snails Water, please! the Equestria Girls You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why... gasps that's you, Rarity! : Rarity: If this is your way of asking to be made "The Greatest and Most Powerful", the answer is no. And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember. : Applejack: Uh... : Fluttershy: Hmm. : Trixie Lulamoon: Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I'' am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook! : '''Rarity': groans I'll think about it. : Trixie Lulamoon: That's all I ask. : Sunset Shimmer: I should be getting back to my world. Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: The Memory Stone. I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back. : Sunset Shimmer: If that's even possible. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's possible. Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! Oh! And fix the broken catalog machine... throat I'll figure it out. : Sunset Shimmer: Thank you. Both of you. : Princess Celestia: This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways. But you are not that way anymore. With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart. : Sunset Shimmer: I guess I had a good teacher. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: You were a good student. : Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh : Princess Celestia: angrily Are you saying I wasn't a good teacher? : Princess Celestia: laughs : Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: in laughter : Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia has a sense of humor? Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed. : Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia, and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh : Rainbow Dash: voce It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are: the final match! Next point wins! A hush falls over the crowd of ten thousand fans. : beeping : Twilight Sparkle: Go, sports! : Rainbow Dash: I'm not holding back this time! : Fluttershy: That's what I'm afraid of. squeals : Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down! : Rainbow Dash: Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: Thanks! I've been practicing all day. Isn't that right, little baby camera?! You're in my house now! : beeping : Spike: growls : Rarity: laughs Somebody's jealous. : Spike: Please! Call me when the flying can opener learns how to fetch. : and beeping : Spike: You're the worst. : and beeping : Spike: down : Rainbow Dash: grunts : Fluttershy: squeals : Pinkie Pie: grunts : Rainbow Dash: grunts : Sunset Shimmer: panting Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends! : beat : Sunset Shimmer: This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it? : beat : Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. Right. Guess not. But look. See? This is proof! We are friends! : Rest of the Equestria Girls: Ehh... : Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, please. This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say! : Trixie Lulamoon: cackles My work here is done. Trixie out! : poof! : Trixie Lulamoon: And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook! : Sunset Shimmer: Wait! You did what? grunts : crunch : beeps, fizzles : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Sunset Shimmer: It was an accident! I can help fix it! : Twilight Sparkle: I think you've helped enough. : door closes : whispering and gossiping : bump : Sunset Shimmer: I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean! Got it?! I'm not mean! : door slams : Trixie Lulamoon: yelps : Sunset Shimmer: So... here we are. : Trixie Lulamoon: Here we do are. : showdown music : Trixie Lulamoon: You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone? : Sunset Shimmer: Up to you. : Trixie Lulamoon: Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will. : Sunset Shimmer: Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! "Powerfullest" isn't even a word! : Trixie Lulamoon: What are you talking about? : Sunset Shimmer: It's not a word! : Trixie Lulamoon: No. What Memory Stone? : Sunset Shimmer: The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard! : Trixie Lulamoon: A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...? Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie! : Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it. You have no idea what I'm talking about. : Trixie Lulamoon: I... don't. Sorry. : Sunset Shimmer: groans : Trixie Lulamoon: Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you? : Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hmm. : Trixie Lulamoon: And even though we all know you're the Biggest Meanie, you're saying you're not mean anymore? : Sunset Shimmer: It's complicated. : Trixie Lulamoon: So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it. : Sunset Shimmer: Ha. I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry. : Trixie Lulamoon: I took it as a compliment. Let me help you find the Stone. : Sunset Shimmer: What's in it for you? : beat : Sunset Shimmer: No way. Absolutely not! : Trixie Lulamoon: Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: I've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing pages? I've always been good to you, library! : thud : Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone! This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back. reading "Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever." : Princess Celestia: You must warn Sunset Shimmer at once. : Sunset Shimmer: So, where should we start... partner? : Trixie Lulamoon: How about with what I call you? I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person. : music : Flim: Step right up! Don't be shy! : Flam: You like prizes? We got prizes! : Flim: Toss this ring onto any one of these bottles! Easiest game in the park! : Twilight Sparkle: Wow! This game does look easy! : Flim: Would ya lookee here? Somebody who knows a thing or two about a thing or two! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Twilight, they're just giving ya the old bump-and-tingle to lure you in. These games are rigged. : Flim: Slanderous! : Flam: Libelous! : Twilight Sparkle: Do you know what's not rigged? The laws of physics. Assuming no air resistance and a vertical displacement of zero, horizontal displacement equals initial projectile velocity squared times the sine of twice the launch angle divided by the acceleration due to gravity. : music : fwip! : Flim: Oh, the suspense! : Flam: The drama! : Flim: I can't watch! : Flam: Hold me! : Flim and Flam: shudder : boing! : Twilight Sparkle: Errgh! : Sunset Shimmer: You were pretty close, though. Maybe we should try one more time? : chattering, handiwork noises : Rarity: Finished! sighs Let there be light! : buzzing : Rarity: sighs Maybe tonight won't be a disaster after all. : short circuits : Rarity: twitches Will you, uh, excuse me for a moment? muffled OF ALL THE OUTLANDISH CIRCUMSTANCES IN THE UNIVERSE, WHY ARE ALL THE WRETCHED THINGS HAPPENING TO ME?! : Applejack: Huh? Hey, Rarity. How's—? : Rarity: I wasn't having a meltdown! Who said I was having a meltdown?! I AM NOT HAVING A MELTDOWN! : Applejack: Whoa. Uh, have you seen Fluttershy? See, she went wanderin' off with Vignette and then just disappeared. : Rarity: Are you honestly asking me this right now? : Applejack: Oh, it's not that I don't trust Vignette, if that's what you're thinkin'. : Rarity: We're in a giant fun park with fifty thousand people. 'Course you can't find her. gasps Fifty thousand people! gasps All looking at my costumes! : Applejack: Are you seriously not concerned about Fluttershy? : Rarity: That's a hundred thousand individual eyeballs, Applejack. : Applejack: Well, if you ain't gonna worry about her, I will! : beat : Rarity: SOMEBODY GET ME A BIGGER PILE OF CLOTHES TO SCREAM INTO! : boing : Sunset Shimmer: Come on! : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Flim and Flam: noises : Sunset Shimmer: All right! What's next? What are we doing? How are we going to win this?! : Twilight Sparkle: Guess who just mapped out a perfect projectile trajectory taking into account propulsion, gravity, and aerodynamic drag! This gal! Betcha thought I forgot about friction, air drag, and veering initial velocities. Well, guess what. I didn't! : Sunset Shimmer: What she said! : Flim: You know what they say... : Flam: Hundredth time's the charm. : music : Applejack: Howdy, y'all! : ding! : squeak! : splat! : Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Applejack! : Applejack: Oh. Sorry. Have you seen Fluttershy? Nobody's seen her all afternoon. Her phone's goin' straight to voicemail. I keep thinkin' somethin' real bad mighta happened. : Sunset Shimmer: Lighten up, Applejack. There's not always a villain with Equestrian magic out to get us. : Twilight Sparkle: On a side note, do you have tickets we could borrow? Kinda used 'em all. : Flim and Flam: whistling : Sunset Shimmer: I don't like to lose. : music : Rainbow Dash: Applejack! Hey! I was just about to ride this thing for, like, the tenth time already! : Little Girl: coughs : Rainbow Dash: Shhh! Nothin' outta you! : Applejack: Uh, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, she was with me, super scared of this ride, but I think she went off with Vignette. : Applejack: Okay. Thanks. : Rainbow Dash: If you see her, tell her she still owes me a rollercoaster ride! whimper : Pinkie Pie: whistles No frowning allowed! Hmmm... As "Fun Inspector", I'm a little concerned about what I'm seeing here. : Applejack: Pinkie Pie? Don't tell me you're workin' for the park now, too. : Pinkie Pie: laughing No, silly! Fun Inspectors are freelance! And don't get paid! And totally made up by me earlier today when I saw a little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream, and I said to myself, "Pinkie Pie, this place isn't as fun as it could be!" Do you like the uniform? I made it out of things I found in the trash, but you can't even tell! : Applejack: Geh, uhhh... so, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere? : Pinkie Pie: Nope. But I have seen my Deputy Fun Inspector! Ta-da! Now you have all access to the entire park, Deputy Fun Inspector! slurps : tossing : Flim: unenthusiastically Ugh. Wow. : Flam: unenthusiastically So close. : Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle: groan : Sunset Shimmer: I can't feel my fingers anymore. : flipping : Twilight Sparkle: It all looks the same! Is this real life? How long have we been here? : Flim: Um, hey, listen, lady. : Flam: Uh, how about you just take a parakeet and go home? : Sunset Shimmer: It's not about the parakeet! : Little Boy: Awwww. : Twilight Sparkle: You said it yourself. It's rigged. How about we get some ice cream? : Sunset Shimmer: sighs You're right. Why didn't I listen to myself? We never even had a chance. : motion sounds : Flim: sound Well, would ya look at that?! : Flam: A winner every time! : Applejack: ...Or maybe I want her to be my prime suspect because she's Rarity's new best friend at the park. Am I goin' crazy over a whole lot o' nothin'? : Security Guard: What's that badge ya got there?! : Applejack: I, uh... stammers Y-Y-You see, it-it's just— : Security Guard: It's a crime to fake security badges, you know. I'm a fake cop, but I can send ya to real jail! : Applejack: Uh, if you'll just let me explain. I'm lookin' for my friend, and— : Security Guard: Shhh! Hands on your head! No sudden moves! Got that? Huh! Why didn't ya tell me you were a Deputy Fun Inspector?! : opens : Security Guard: I am so sorry about that, ma'am. Uh, here's my workstation. It hasn't been fun-inspected in years. : Applejack: I'm tryin' to tell you my friend made this badge. It ain't real. : Security Guard: Oh. An undercover Fun Inspector. I get it. Anyway, have fun "not inspecting" my workstation. Wink, wink. : Applejack: How many times do I have to say it? : closes : chatter : Vignette Valencia: Rarity told me you're the coolest, smartest friend who knows what's the opposite of down. What's up! : Rainbow Dash: Heh. True. : Vignette Valencia: I have a bold new vision for the Rainbooms that you are going to love! The Throwbacks! Capital T, #TBT, Throwback Today. Or for short, T.C.T.H.T.B.T.T.B.T., pronounced "ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta"! You are going to represent the touchstones of cool throughout the ages! : Rainbow Dash: I like it so far, and I assume I'll like what you say next. : Vignette Valencia: "Rainbow Dash: '50s Sockhop Sweetheart"! Poodle skirt, adorable blonde hair. How do you feel about shaving your head? I only ask 'cause you'll definitely have to do it for the wig. : Rainbow Dash: Uhhh... there is no way anyone is shaving my head. : Vignette Valencia: B.Y.B.B.? : Rainbow Dash: B.I.A.A''.T.B. But I already ''am the best? : Vignette Valencia: Well, if you insist on just, ugh, being yourself or whatever, then at least let me take a picture of the real you. : zapping : Applejack: gasps Is Vignette zappin' my friends with a magical phone?! I knew she was up to somethin'! Just wasn't expectin' somethin' so magic and evil. She makes 'em disappear, but where do they go? : zap : Rainbow Dash: to Fluttershy Aw, man! Are we trapped in a magical phone? Typical. You gonna eat that stress salad?